Disgaea: Shattered Dreams
by becmaster
Summary: Sequel to Disgaea Light and Darkness. It's been ten years since the Chaos incident, now Flonne's and Laharl's relationship is in shambles. The Humans are in trouble and Flonnes discovers something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 Demons and Humans

Yay a sequel! Hope you guys enjoy this one. If you had already read the last chapter from my other story then the first bit of this chapter you might have already have read.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way owned Disgaea and it's characters.

On with the show!

**Chapter 1 - Demons and Humans.**

It had been ten years since the incident with Chaos, ten years.

Flonne looked up from the toilet that she held in a death grip, her face as pale as chalk, tears streaming from her eyes and bits of sick clinging to her bottom lip.

Ten years since she and the Overlord had grown close, close enough that within five years their relationship turned to that of a sexual nature.

She was ashamed, both her and the Overlord were still young for demon standards and yet they started to have a sexual relationship.

She could always remember the first time they did it, There was so much pain, and she was so scared. But afterwards it became pleasurable, it became one of the most greatest things she did, that she shared with the Overlord.

Suddenly Flonne bent over the toilet and a wave of bile gushed out of her mouth and into the already dirty water.

Flonne wiped her sweaty brow as she flushed the toilet, she must be coming down with something, for the last couple of days she had been waking up in the morning only to be violently sick. Always in the morning.

Flonne started to think about Laharl, her eyes suddenly began to water in sadness and pain.

Only a few days ago when she went down in the village, she had came across a couple who were arguing loudly. The female demon was ranting about how their relationship was a lie, a big fat lie.

"I've always say I love you! Always! But never once have you ever repeated that to me!" screamed the female demon, and when her partner failed to responded she gave him an almighty wallop across the face.

It suddenly struck Flonne that she had never heard the Overlord utter those very same words she always told him for the past ten years. I love you.

That night Flonne cornered Laharl in the throne room and asked him if he loved her. Laharl sputtered as his face turned red, "Don't be stupid Love Freak!" he muttered angrily.

"Then say that you love me." pleaded Flonne. "Please!"

Laharl looked at her with a angry expression. "No! I hate that word and everything to do with it! I'M THE OVERLORD DAMN IT!!!" and with that he strode from the room leaving behind a shocked fallen angel whose heart she felt has been broken in two. Their relationship was a lie.

The memory finished as Flonne burst into tears and fell forwards clutching the toilet again. She loved him, oh yes she loved him so much! She told him everyday that she loved him but he never said those words back to her.

Their relationship was a lie.

"RAIN!!! WATCH OUT!!!"

A human girl of 16 with flowing sapphire hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes quickly jumped to her left out of the way of a fire spell.

"Thanks Jane!" gasped Rain as she quickly lifted up her wooden staff and cast Mega Ice, destroying the demon that had attack her.

Jane, now 17 years of age pointed a short silver gun in the air and shot down several demons with a Magic Rain attack.

Jane looked the spitting image of her mother Jennifer, but she has the eyes of her father Gordan, eyes that burn with courage and justice.

Her shiny blonde hair was cut short in a bob and she wore a suit similar to that of a jungle explorer.

"I think that was the last of them." panted Jane as she scanned the area with a device.

"Yep! No more life signals."

The area that both the girls were in was like a dessert, no matter where you look you could see nothing but sand and a destroyed village.

"When you say no life signals, does that mean……" started Rain.

Jane gave a sad sign and put the scanner away.

"Yes…. There's no survivors from the village." Jane quickly wipe the sleeve of her arm across her face where a few tears had fell.

Rain shook her head and fell to her knees.

"We were late, too late. What's going on? How can the demons do this? They never bothered us before!"

Jane gave a sign and headed to the slaughtered village where their ship lay, she wished she could answer her friends question. The demons never came to the human world before unless summon by a witch or warlock.

As far as Jane could know, the demons never had any interest at all to come to the human world, let alone go around killing people.

Rain stood up from the ground and she too began to walk to the village.

No…. the demons would never do something like this. Jane knew some demons ten years ago when she was seven, she had once helped the Overlord of the netherworld find and save his friend Flonne.

The demons here in the human world were nothing like the ones she once knew, they were savaged and out of their minds.

Something is wrong here, very wrong.

Jane can't help but think that something was going to happen, something that would change the human world forever.

Flonne sat in the dinning room alone, a plate of bacon and eggs untouched before her. She knew that she really should eat something for breakfast, but after being sick violently in the toilet she really didn't feel like eating.

"That's it. I'm going to see the nurse, I must have some kind of stomach bug or something." Flonne gave a tired yawn and slowly got up from her seat, pushing the plate of lukewarm food away from her.

Flonne walked to the medical wing and found that the Nurse was no where to be seen.

With a sign, she plonk herself in a chair and waited for the Nurse to come back.

"Hey! What are you doing here Love Freak? said a familiar voice.

Flonne jumped into the air with a screech and faced towards the doorway to see none other then Laharl leaning against the doorframe frowning at her.

"Are you ill?" said Laharl who tried to hide his concern.

Flonne puffed up with sudden anger and turned her back on him.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped as she folded her arms.

"WHAT!" shouted Laharl as he got into pissed mode.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW! I'M THE OVERLORD! THIS IS MY CASTLE DAMN IT!"

Flonne acted as if she didn't hear him, even though he had shouted that loudly that the whole castle had heard the outburst.

"Are you mad at me from yesterday?" Laharl seethed.

"You thick stupid moron! You can't just force your Lo… your beliefs down my throat and expect me to do it. I'm not an angel Flonne, I'm a demon! So you better get use to it!"

Flonne spun around and to Laharls surprise saw that she was crying, tears were streaming down her pale tired looking face.

"I don't want you to accept my beliefs and act like an angel! I just want you to tell me that you love me! Just like I tell you I love you everyday!" sobbed Flonne.

Before Laharl could reply, Flonne's face suddenly grew even more pale, she leaped from her chair and grabbed the nearest sick bucket.

She clutched it tightly as she emptied her already empty stomach.

Nurse Julie entered the Medical wing and her narrow eyes opened in surprise at the fallen angel.

Laharl strode over to the nurse and grabbed her arm, "What are you waiting for!? Examine her now! She's ill and she needs help!"

Nurse Julie raised an eyebrow at the Overlord, she had detected a hint of panic and concern in his voice. Quite unusual to hear from the young impatient self centred Overlord of the Netherworld.

"I'll see what I can do." she said in a serene delicate voice. She pulled her arm from his grasp and went over to Flonne who had sat back down shaking.

"Laharl please leave. Just go. I want to be alone." said Flonne not looking at Laharl.

Laharl opened his mouth to protest but closed it. With an angry grunt he turned on his heels and left the Medical Wing.

"Right then…" said Nurse Julie pulling out an empty syringe, Flonne gave a nervous swallow.

"Let's get a sample of your blood for a blood test."


	2. Chapter 2 A Bun in the Oven

A few quick notes for my readers, in my story the term "Partner" means a demon couple who are romantically involve but not Mates. (Married)

The term "Mate" means a demon couple are joined together, similar to marriage.

And with that, lets get on with the show!

**Chapter 2 - A Bun in the Oven with a sprinkle of Nightbane.**

Flonne sat on the chair staring into space with her slender legs swinging, Nurse Julie was busy at a nearby table checking the fallen angels blood.

Nurse Julie's eyes narrowed in concentration as she pulled out a plastic stick and placed the tip into the vial of blood, after a minute she pulled the plastic stick out and washed it in a basin of water.

The tip of the stick once white, was now blue.

Nurse Julie gave a smirk and turned towards Flonne, who was still staring into space.

"I've found the cause of your illness." said the Nurse in a light voice.

Flonne snapped out of her daydream and looked down, a look of expectant and worry on her pale delicate face.

The Nurse gave a chuckle and walked forward, "It seems our little Fallen Angel isn't as innocent as she seems."

"Wha?" said Flonne tilting her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? what's wrong with me?"

The Nurse held out a hand and coughed loudly, Flonne gave a sign and handed over a bag of Hell. Medical treatment was so expensive in the Netherworld.

Nurse Julie gave a wide smile.

"Your Pregnant."

Flonne stared wide-eyed at Nurse Julie, her mouth hung open like a giant O, her face turning the deepest red.

"I-I-I'm P-pr-pregnant!?" she finally stuttered.

And with that, Flonne keeled sideways and collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

Nurse Julie looked at her still form and burst into laughter, "Oh Hell! I love my job!" she sniggered.

Laharl sat on his throne watching Etna play golf with the Prinnies, the Prinnies were the golf balls.

"FORK!" yelled Etna with a maniac grin and whacked the shaking Prinny in front of her. The Prinny went screaming through the air and out the window, a few seconds later there was a loud bang from outside.

Etna looked at the Overlord and smirked.

"Oh Princey! Had another little fallout with your mate?"

Laharl slammed his fists on the armrests and bared his fangs, hissing.

"She's NOT my mate! How many times do I have to tell you!?" he spat.

Etna gave a frown and placed a hand on her hip.

"Wow, it's seems you and Flonne had a BIG fall out. Are you still Partners?"

Laharl looked away crossly. "Of course we're still Partners! Don't be stupid!"

But Etna could see a shadow of doubt and worry on his face, just what was going on between them?

"Prince!" shouted a voice.

A demon that looked like a scarecrow walked forward and bowed.

"Sir! There's been reports from the North, a village called Nightbane has been completely destroyed! So far there is no signs of any bodies, dead or alive."

"What!?" yelled Laharl angrily, standing up from his throne. "How is this possible!?"

"I don't know sir!" said the demon backing away slightly from Laharl furious crimson eyes.

"All I know is that the village has been grazed to the ground, there is no sign at all of the residents. They've completely disappeared!"

"Damn it! How dare anyone destroy any part of my Kingdom! I'll find them and make them wished they were never born! Etna!" order Laharl.

Etna who had been looking horror struck snapped to attention.

"What is it Prince?" she said seriously.

"Fetch Flonne, we're going to the village to access the damage and see what we're dealing with here." order Laharl.

Etna gave a nod and with a flick of her tail, she was gone.

Laharl slumped into his chair and closed his eyes. It's just one problem after another, why can't being an Overlord be easy?

Flonne opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed is that she was laying on cold stone floor, damn nurse! She just left her there on the floor!

Flonne sat up and rubbed the side of her head, suddenly she froze as she remembered something.

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered in horror. How? How was it possible?

Then Flonne covered her red face in her hands.

She knew exactly how she got pregnant, with Laharl demanding sex constantly she couldn't see how she COULDN'T get pregnant.

Oh lord! Laharl is going to be furious when he finds out!

"Flonne! There you are! What are doing on the floor?"

Flonne looked up and saw Etna looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on… Laharl wants you. We're going off to a village."

"A village? What for?" enquired Flonne.

"You'll soon find out." said Etna darkly.

Flonne was started by the look on her friends face.

Both girls met up with Laharl who was standing impatiently by the castle portal, he looked at Flonne who just blushed and turned away.

"The Portal is now connected. It should take you straight to the Village of Nightbane."

Said the Gatekeeper.

The Portal swirled and crackled with power, a faint smell of ash and soot wafted from it.

"Alright let's go! The sooner we do this, the sooner I can track the guy who did it and destroy him!" said Laharl shortly and he stepped into the portal.

Etna rolled her eyes and followed after, Flonne took a step forward and hesitated, a sudden feeling of foreboding washed over her body.

She was just deciding whenever to enter or not when suddenly Laharl's hand appeared in the portal and pulled a shock Flonne in by the front of her red leotard.

In a whirl of colours and flashing lights, Flonne suddenly found herself clinging to Laharls bare chest in a burned down, smoking village.

With a started gasp Flonne quickly jumped out of the Overlords arms and rushed forward towards Etna. For almost a second Flonne was close to telling Laharl that she was pregnant, that she was carrying his baby.

But nerves got the better of her. Maybe next time she'll tell him. Maybe next time.

"Oh my Hell!" gasped Etna stopping with a look of utmost horror on her face, Flonne also did the same while Laharl looked around with a silent glare.

The village was completely burned to the ground, everything was gone. Charred wooden foundations of destroyed homes and buildings pointed to the sky like jagged clawed fingers.

"This isn't right. All I can smell is ash and the smell of burning. If the residents had perish, I'll be able to smell burning flesh." Laharl said grimly.

Etna sniffed the air.

"Your right prince. Maybe they ran away, escaped."

But somehow, they all knew this wasn't true.

Something moved in the corner of Flonne's eye.

"Huh?" said Flonne as she turned her head, but there was nothing there.

"Must be my imagination."

Suddenly a pillar of fire burst from the ground and twisted in mid-air, it came pelting straight for Etna who had her back to it.

"WATCH OUT!!!" screamed Flonne.

Laharl and Etna turned around and yelled in shock, Etna managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time as the pillar of fire smashed into the ground.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The fallen angel placed her hands over her stomach in a protective way.

Laharl pulled out his sword and rushed over to where the attack came from, upon arriving he found a small ghost demon, but there was something wrong with it.

Laharl noticed that it's eyes, which were normally white glowed red. It look rabid and mindless.

Just what the hell was wrong with this thing? Never the less it was dangerous, so with a quick slash, the demon lay sliced in two at Laharl's feet.

He turned around to make sure Flonne was okay and noticed that she was covering her stomach, as if shielding it.

What the hell was wrong with the Love Freak?

"Whoa! Where did HE come from?" asked Etna as she poked the dead body of the Ghost demon.

"He came from here." said a grim voice.

The trio turned around to see a dragon like demon staring at them.

"He lived here in this village, until he changed and lost his mind." said the Dragon demon.

"Did he burn down the village and killed everyone?" asked Flonne looking pale.

The Dragon demon gave a short bark of laugh.

"Hell no. It was another resident who burned this place down. They all turned crazy, every single one of them. The whole village lost their minds."

Laharl looked around the village, just what the hell has happened here?


End file.
